Data were collected as part of the Dietary Approaches to Stop Hypertension (DASH) randomized clinical trial, in which adults (age 22+) with a diastolic BP of 80-95 and a systolic BP < 160 were randomly assigned to one of three diets. Ambulatory blood pressure measurements were obtained at baseline and at the end of follow-up. The results from this study were presented at the national meeting of the American Heart Association, and a manuscript has been submitted.